playingwithmahwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Mahboison
Mahboison is a Twitch streamer, cosplayer, an admin on the Discord and the IRC before that, and a friend of Anthony. He loves playing video games, watching anime, and chatting with friends. He was born in Prince Edward Island, Canada. History July 10th, 2012 Mahboison joined the #playingwithmahwii IRC channel for the first time. November 18th, 2012 Mahboison created a birthday video for Anthony in the wee hours of the morning, with the help of webkinz. April 19th, 2013 See full article WiiArmy. November 18th, 2015 Mahboison created a brand-new birthday video (embedded) for Anthony, putting a lot more effort and better editing into it than the one made three years prior. January 30th, 2017 Mahboison began streaming more regularly on his Twitch channel. November 3rd, 2017 Mahboison became a Twitch affiliate! January 15th, 2018 Mahboison uploaded a YouTube video for the last time due to changes to YouTube's partner program, the "advertiser-friendly" policy, and ongoing problems with the Content ID system. Internet Stuff Mahboison spends a lot of his free time on the internet, and as such has many places he likes to spend that time. Since March 2017, Mahboison has been doing variety streams semi-regularly every week on his Twitch channel. He usually re-uploads the VoDs of his streams once they expire. On his Youtube channel there are older videos like his condensed and edited playthroughs and gameplay videos, notably series like ''Live Silliness ''and his Team Fortress 2 videos. A few of these videos co-star a number of friends from the PWMW community, including SeventhDisaster, Julia, Dec, and Cedric, as well as Anthony himself. Other places you can find Mahboison's official content are on his Twitter, Steam group, and Facebook page. As may be evident, Mahboison adores video games, and does his best to keep track of all the one's he's played and owns on his Backloggery. Mahboison watches anime (sometimes). You can find his anime list here. Be warned, Mahboison doesn't exactly hide what he watches. �� Etymology "Mahboison" is derived from an old Zelda CD-i line in which the King of Hyrule, King Harkinian, exclaims "My boy! This peace is what all true warriors strive for!" Since the Zelda CD-i games are notoriously bad and led to the creation of numerous memes over the years, the first two words are typically stylized as "Mah boi". At the time he joined the IRC and generally started using the internet more, Mahboison thought this was pretty funny. The "son" portion of his name comes from his own observation that in the CD-i games the King seems to speak to Link less as an outsider tasked with protecting his daughter princess Zelda and more as a son of his own. The first day Mahboison joined the IRC the idea stuck in his mind and he went with it, and thus the name Mahboison was created. Trivia Mahboison's role/position in #WiiArmy is Colonel (hrrrngh), and is generally tasked with assigning roles to new members. He is also one of its founding members. English is Mahboison's first language, but he also speaks French fluently. He also speaks Japanese on an intermediate level, having studied it since 2014. In the Skype chat Mahboison coined the word "kinkalicious", a portmanteau of "kinky" and "delicious". Mahboison is one of the few known regular users from Canada on Discord.Category:Members of the IRC Category:IRC Category:WiiArmy Category:Users from Canada